


The Heat of the Moment

by Sabris



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Jimmy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender Dean, Bartender Dean Winchester, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, College Student Dean, College Student Jess, College Student Sam, Doctor Castiel, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabris/pseuds/Sabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small continuation of my soulmate verse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Moment

Dean woke to the sound of Asia playing on the radio, groaning he rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Glancing at the window he could see it was still dark outside. “What good is vacation if you can’t sleep in.” he muttered to himself as he sat up. Heading to the bathroom Dean looked in the mirror rubbing his hands over his face and grabbed his toothbrush off the sink counter giving them a good scrub. After a quick shower Dean threw on some jeans that smelled clean and his favorite AC/DC shirt with a dark button up. Throwing on his boots and favorite leather jacket he grabbed his keys and headed off to the airport to get Sam and Jess who were heading home for the week, getting to see them was the only reason this time of morning was acceptable. Jumping into baby he cranked up the heat and the stereo and headed out. 

Dean’s thoughts traveled to a certain blue eye man as he drove, he couldn't get Castiel off his mind. They had barely been apart in the last few weeks, but with the holidays coming up they had both been busy at work and Dean had been buried in midterms. Thankfully that was all done now, but Castiel was still low man on the totem pole at the hospital so he had to work the holiday while the more senior physicians were off. Sighing to himself he figured they would get together when Cas had some time, they had the rest of their lives to spend holidays together. Dean still couldn't believe that he had found Cas, of course if he hadn’t met Jimmy first they may have never met. Jimmy had turned out to be a great friend. Now that he knew them both better, it was easy for him to tell the two apart. Besides the fact that Cas’ hair always looked like he had just rolled out of bed after a sex marathon, there were other subtle difference that Dean noticed. Cas was more reserved than his twin, he would smile small with a slight uplift of one side of his lips unless he was startled into a laugh. Dean lived for the big smiles, they lit up his whole face and his eyes would dance and crinkle slightly in the corners. Jimmy was more into pop culture and modern technology, whereas Cas tended to favor nature documentaries and classical music. Even though Dean had more in common with Jimmy, Castiel was the one that made his heart pound and his knees weak. 

Dean finally arrived at the airport, pulling into the short term parking he headed in and checked for their flight. From the monitors he could see they should be landing any minute. Dean found a seat by the baggage claim and waited for them. Twenty minutes later he could see his moose of a brother at least a foot taller than anyone else around him heading out of security. Dean got up and waved to get their attention. Sam saw him and came rushing at him pulling Dean into a bear hug, “Urg let go you beast! You’re going to break my ribs! Jess control your man.” 

Jessica laughed and pulled Dean into a gentler hug after Sammy finally let go. “Man Dean I have missed you so much, it is so weird being so far from everyone.” 

Dean smiled up at his huge little brother, “I missed you to Sam, just isn't the same without you around pestering me.” He winked at Jess. 

Sam gave him bitch face #19, you’re such a jerk Dean but I missed you so I will let it slide. “You the only one here?” Sam asks looking around. 

Dean nods, “Yeah, I told Mom and Dad I would grab you two and we would head over there for breakfast. Let’s grab your luggage and we will head out.” 

Sam headed over to the carousel to grab their bags and Jess turned to Dean, “So where’s Castiel we were hoping to meet him?” 

Dean frowned a bit, “He is on shift at the hospital, being the newbie he gets stuck with all the holiday time. He is looking forward to meeting you two in person as well, he was bummed he couldn't be here with me.” 

Jess nodded and gave him a knowing look, “I remember when Sam and I first met, it was so hard to no be with him every waking minute, I don’t know what we would have done if we weren't going to the same college.” 

Dean grunts in agreement, “Yeah you two were pretty lucky. Maybe we can meet him for lunch at the hospital, bring him some real food to eat instead of that cafeteria crap.”

Jess squealed, “That is a great idea, I am sure Sam will be on board.” 

Sam raised his eyebrow in silent question missing what Dean had said. 

Dean grabs one of the cases as Jess fills Sam in on the lunch plans. 

“Yeah that is a great idea, I can’t wait to meet him in person.” 

Dean grins, “He is so great, you two are going to love him. We should invite Jimmy as well, I know Cas’ colleague wants to meet us both and ask us some questions about our false soul mark flare.”

The three of them head out to the car and throw the cases in the trunk heading out to their parents’ house. The conversation in the car is constant and comfortable. The three of them stay in contact so there isn't a lot of new information to share, but Sam and Jess talk about the flight in and some of the famous people they saw at the airport. 

“Seriously Dean it was Dr. Sexy, I don’t know his real name but I wanted to get his autograph for you so bad. He was surrounded by all this chicks and I couldn't even get close, I tried to send Jess in to try but we had to get through security still. Sorry man I really wanted to get it for you. Next time I see him I will get it for sure.” 

Dean laughed, “Thanks kid but I have my own live Dr. Sexy now!” 

Jess laughed and Sam smirked, “You have been waiting to use that line for weeks haven’t you?” 

Dean grins and pulls into their parents’ driveway next to his Dad’s truck, “Don’t you know it!” 

The three of them pile out of the car grabbing the cases from the trunk and head in to the house. “Mom Dad we’re here!” Sam calls out, the smell of bacon and cinnamon fills the air. 

Mary comes running from the kitchen and pulls Sam into a hug while John walks in behind her smiling ear to ear. “Glad you two made it safe and sound, heard there might be some bad weather later tonight.” 

Mary moves to Jess and John leans in and gives Sam a warm hug, “Good to see you son.” 

Sam smiles, “You to Dad. I was telling Dean it feels so strange being so far from everyone, I really miss you all like crazy.” 

John slaps Dean on the shoulder, “How are you doing? Mom and I were wondering if we were ever going to see you again now that you found your soulmate.”

Dean blushes and looks down, “Yeah sorry about that, just been strange you know trying to see each other whenever we can and our schedules haven’t been that accommodating.” 

Mary chides her husband, “Leave the boy alone John you remember what a fit you had when we had to leave each other after we met, and we were children didn't even know why we wanted to be with one and other.” 

John laughs, “Yeah I remember, I think my parents were ready to pull their hair out until your parents brought you over to see me.” 

They look at each other fondly lost in their memories for a moment. Mary sighs fondly, “Alright, enough reminiscing I have breakfast ready let’s eat while it is hot. I am sure you're starved.” 

The five of them head to the kitchen and check out the spread Mary has put out for them, amazing as always. “Wow Mom this looks great! I love your cinnamon rolls.” Dean grabs one and some scrambled eggs and bacon, “You have any coffee, I didn’t have time to grab any yet.” 

Mary grabs a cup down and hands it to Dean, “In the pot dear.” 

“Thanks Mom.” 

Soon everyone is silent at the table as they eat enjoying the company and great food. “Hey Mom if there are any rolls left can I bring a couple to Cas?” 

Mary smiles, “Of course, I will pack a couple up for you to bring to him I hope he will be able to get some time on Thanksgiving to come see us.”

Soon everyone is full and happy, Dean gets up and helps Mary clear the table and do the dish up while John and Sam brings the bags upstairs. Jess sits in the kitchen and they all chat about the little things that have been going on since they had been home last. “If you don’t mind I am going to grab a shower, I always feel so gross after traveling.” Jess heads upstairs and Mary and Dean are left alone in the kitchen. 

Dean grabs another cup of coffee and sits at the table. Mary looks at her oldest son and smiles fondly, “You look really great Dean, finding Castiel has been good for you. I always told you angels were looking over you.” Mary thought it was kismet that his soulmate was named after an angel. 

“He is an angel to Mom, way too good for me I don’t know how fate thought I was good enough for him.” 

Mary gives and exacerbated sigh, “Dean Darling you are a good person, I don’t know why you would ever think that you don’t deserve to be happy or with someone good? You have the brightest soul, and the biggest heart.” Mary gets up and leans over kissing Dean on his temple, “One day you will realize you deserve to be as happy as you make everyone else.”

Deans eyes feel wet but he blinks back the tears, “Thanks Mom, he is just so good you know, you should see him with the kids, he is a saint to do what he does.” 

Mary nods, “Well you are just as good, don’t ever doubt yourself like that, no one else does.” 

John and Sam come thumping back in from the other room laughing about something breaking Dean from his thoughts. “Hey Dean, Dad said you got the TA position for next semester for Dr. Milton’s class, that is awesome man congrats.” 

“Thanks, yeah I wasn't sure I was going to get it, but she said I was her best interview.” 

Sam claps him on the shoulder, “that is great, it will look really good on your resume.” 

Dean nods and smiles, hopefully he can handle the extra work, he was going to cut back on some of his hours at The Roadhouse next semester, he had the money saved so it wouldn't be that big of a deal as long as he watched the extra spending. He has scholarships and some money from his parents that they had saved for him before college, but he didn't like to dip in to his rainy day fund unless necessary, but Sam was right the TA position would definitely look good. The five of them spent the rest of the morning catching up and talking about what they wanted to do while Sam and Jess were in town and who they needed to go see. Jess didn't have much family and her parents had moved to California after she and Sam had left for college to be closer to her. Depending on where Sam and Jess found jobs they would probably be splitting holidays between families once they were out of college and married. Soon it was nearing lunch time so Dean sent a group text to Castiel and Jimmy to see if they wanted to meet up for lunch, Dean told them he would bring something for them from The Roadhouse. Both men eagerly agreed so he called up Ellen and ordered lunch to go for the gang. Sam and Jess jumped in to the Impala and the three of them went and grabbed the take out to meet the guys at the hospital.

When they got to the cafeteria Dean spotted Castiel over at a large table talking with a pretty petite woman who looked around Cas’ age. Walking over Castiel saw him and a large smile filled his face lighting up his cobalt eyes, “Dean Sweetheart, I am so glad you are here.” Dean blushed, he loved the terms of endearment that Cas liked to use on him but he felt a little embarrassed when others were around. 

Leaning down he kissed Cas quickly knowing they were at his work, Dean didn't want to cause him any problems. “Hey babe, I’ve missed you, it feels like ages.” Cas nods in agreement then sees Sam and Jess standing awkwardly behind him, “Castiel Novak, this is my little Sasquatch of a brother Sam and his soulmate, Jessica Moore, Sam Jess this is Cas.” 

Cas stuck out his hand to Sam but Sam just pulled him into one of his famous rib crushing hugs and told him, “Family hugs man!” 

Jess laughed, “Sam sweetie don’t kill Deans soulmate.” Then proceeded to pull Cas into her own arms, “It’s so nice to meet you finally.” 

Cas is about seven shades of red but he is still smiling broadly so Dean knows he isn't upset, just not accustomed to so much affection. “It is a pleasure to mean you both as well, Dean has told me so much about you two he loves to brag on you both.” 

Sam and Jess both laugh and nod, “Yeah that is our Dean.” 

Castiel turns to the lady standing off to his side, “Dean this is Amelia the colleague I was telling you about that is doing the soulmate research.” 

Dean turns to her and smiles holding out his hand, “It is very nice to meet you Amelia.” 

She smile and shakes his hand firmly, “You as well Dean, I find the reaction you and Jimmy had fascinating, I was hoping we could set up some time soon for the four of us to get together and talk.” 

Dean nods, “Yeah that would be great. Give Cas some dates and we will see if we can figure out a time that is good for all of us.” 

Castiel turns to Amelia, “It is interesting to note that when I first started working here I had the same reaction with someone, I am not sure who. I didn't mention it at the time but I was thinking back to Jimmy and Dean’s description and it sounds very similar to my experience.” 

Amelia starts to say something but stops suddenly when a look of pain crosses her face as she grabs her left shoulder. Her eyes grow huge as she sees something, or someone behind Dean. Curious as to what or who she is looking at Dean turns around and sees Jimmy about ten feet away slightly bend over with a grimace on his face clutching his shoulder. Dean steps back and takes in the view as Jimmy and Amelia partial walk and slightly stumble towards one and other. Cas grabs Dean’s arm and laughs, “Things make so much more sense now!” 

Dean looks at Cas, “What?” Then it dawns on him, Castiel had just said he had experienced the same sensation as he and Jimmy had at the coffee shop, Cas must have had a reaction with Amelia.

Jimmy and Amelia were standing in front of one and other now smiling in amazement oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Castiel walks over to his twin and introduces the two soulmates then helps guide them to a table off to the side so they can acclimate to one and other. Sam, Jess, Castiel and Dean grab their meals and sit down to eat while they chat and get to know one and other. Dean knew that Cas and Sam had a lot in common so they were getting along like old friends. It warmed his heart. He would glance over at Jimmy and Amelia every once and awhile to see how they were doing, he was really happy Jimmy had found his real soulmate, he deserved all the happiness that he had found with Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments welcome! This is a small continuation of my soulmate AU hope you like it.


End file.
